Love is
by Lunairetic
Summary: Shuichi comes home early on his anniversary with Yuki to find Yuki with someone else...


Love Is…

By Lunaretic

Pairings- Yuki x Shuichi

Warnings- angst, sap

"Bye Hiro! Bye Suguru!!" Shindou Shuichi waved happily at his two band mates as he exited the building and headed down the road in a half-run. "See you tomorrow!"

"You're gonna get in so much trouble Shuichi!!" Hiro called back from the window, sweatdropping.

"It's me and Yuki's anniversary! I can leave a little early. Tohma-san won't mind THAT much." 

"Oh he WON'T will he?"

"Not if you don't tell him." The pink haired vocalist winked before sprinting down the street. "I'm comin' Yuuuuuki!!"

~*~

"Aaaanniversary with Yuki! Anniversary with Yuuuuki!" Shuichi sang as he bounced up the stairs with a case of Yuki's favorite beer. K-san had been kind enough to help him out. It was rather heavy but the lightness of his mood made the trip all that much easier.

He unlocked the front door and stepped in as quiet as possible.

He wanted this to be a surprise.

He snuck into the kitchen and dropped off the case of beer before peeking into Yuki's writing room.

No Yuki.

'I hope he didn't go out….' Shuichi frowned and headed for the bedroom. 'Well if he did I can always surprise him even more when he gets home.'

He grinned to himself and opened the bedroom door.

And froze…

"Oh….oh Yuki…." A pair of hands slid down the sides of Yuki's sweat covered back. Yuki grunted in response, the blankets moving with his thrusts.

Tears streamed down Shuichi's face.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't yell.

All he could do watch watch in horror as the one person he loved most in the world made love to someone else.

It was a woman…that was all he could tell….it was all he needed to know…Yuki was….Yuki was….

'Why Yuki….why….?'

A choked sob escaped him, as he clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

"Shit!!" Yuki's voice rang through the apartment. He was up and out of the bed in less than a second flat.

But it wasn't fast enough.

Only then did Shuichi's legs seem to work.

He made his way stiffly out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"DAMMIT!!"

Yuki threw open the door, pulling on a pair of jeans as he followed Shuichi into the next room. "Hold on a second, just-"

"Get away from me!!!!" Shuichi screeched.  He paused in the middle of the living room floor, wrapping his arms around himself and sobbed. His shoes were in one corner of the room, his bag in the other. Which to go for…he couldn't think…he just wanted to get out….

"Sit." Yuki pointed at the couch. 

The younger man couldn't think of anything else to do, his mind was ranting gibberish.

Shuichi couldn't stand to look at him. He knew already. His hair would be a tangled mess, his cheeks would be flushed, his lips swollen…

Because of someone else…

The woman stood in the doorway, her hair in disarray. She pulled the sheet around her, blinking between the two of them. "Should I go?"

Shuichi dug his nails into the couch cushion to keep himself from throwing something at her.

Yuki looked back and calmly nodded. "Yes, I'll let you out…" He stood and walked from the room, the girl following. She paused for a moment and looked back at him.

"I really like your music."

With a loud growl, he picked up the nearest object and threw it at her. Unfortunately it was only a couch pillow and it ended up slamming into the wall, knocking down a picture.

And she was already gone.

Left alone in the silence of the room, Shuichi let the tears fall, the sobs rack his body. He curled up in the corner of the couch and remained there, in a ball, until he heard Yuki's bare footsteps on the wooden floor.

A hand brushed against his hair.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!" Shuichi sobbed, pulling his legs against his chest and rocking. "You don't have the right! Not after the way you were touching her!!"

"Will you just listen?!"

"You wanted me to leave you that much? Do I make your life so miserable?!" Tears streamed down the smaller man's face.

"How could you DO this?!!"

"Shuichi…"

"No…no more lies Yuki…no more beating around the bush." He stood and walked to get his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. "You want me gone?…then I'm gone…."

"…………Shuichi…………."

"…happy anniversary Yuki….."

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise, then rolled back in his head as he covered his face with his hand, realizing…

For the first time since Shuichi had entered the apartment so many months before, it was the first time HE was the one slamming himself out.

*

Yuki stood, frozen in the center of the living room, his arms loose at his sides.

'He….wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow….I should have known he'd find a way back for our anniversary…If I'd remembered….'

"Crap…" he let the shirt he was holding fall limply to the floor and trudged bonelessly to the kitchen.

He threw open the refrigerator door…

And closed his eyes, sighing….

'Sweet, idiotic Shuichi….'

He glanced at the brand new case of beer before shutting the refrigerator door, empty handed.

~*~

Tohma was looking at him…he could feel it….he just busied himself looking out the window.

"You seem a little…preoccupied…" Tohma finally broke the silence, tilting his head at the young vocalist.

"I'll be fine…" Shuichi replied, still gazing at the outside.

"You and Yuki have a fight?"

"Sort of…"

"Did he kick you out again?"

"I threw myself out…….."

"Ah….Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…I'll be fine…"

"If it's going to affect your performance maybe I should know."

"I left early yesterday….to visit Yuki on our anniversary-"

"And you caught him with Mikoto?"

Shuichi's eyes widened. "What?!"

"The woman. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Tohma replied coolly.

"You knew!!!!" The vocalist screeched, his hands slamming down on the table. "Why didn't you stop him?!!"

The blonde shrugged, blinking evenly. "He needed it."

A second later, Tohma's head was thrown to the side. His cheek growing red already in the shape of a handprint. His eyes were wide in shock.

"I hate you…." Shuichi murmured, tears streaming down his face. 

*

"WHAT?!!" Sakano nearly fainted. "HE QUIT?!!!"

"He's not serious…he tried this before remember?" Suguru huffed and sweatdropped.

Hiro sighed and looked out the window as Shuichi walked slowly down the street. Something was wrong…very very wrong….

Shuichi hadn't come in crying…that was his first clue…

Shuichi hadn't come to him for help….second clue…

Shuichi was going in the opposite direction of Yuki's house…..third clue…

And Tohma had something to do with it…

He just didn't know what…

~*~

Yuki looked at the clock.

Almost ten at night….

Almost the end of the fourth day.

Four days since Shuichi had left.

Alone in the house, normally he would have welcomed the blissful silence. Only because he knew Shuichi would always be back to break it.

This time he wasn't sure.

It made him uneasy. 

He hadn't written a thing since that day. His flow of inspiration was gone.

Completely.

'Shuichi you should have given me time to explain…' one side of his head sighed.

'Like hell he should have' the other scoffed. 'If it had been you, you would have done the exact same thing.'

'Only I wouldn't feel as bad…' both agreed.

The blond grumbled and turned of his laptop, stretching.

'He's probably at his parent's house…maybe I should call to make sure he's alright….'

'Maybe I should just go over…'

'But it's kinda late…'

'I'll go tomorrow morning…after eleven…I wouldn't want to disturb his cartoons….'

He smiled a little, remembering how Shuichi would always set his alarm to eight every Saturday to watch his toons… Tomorrow he wouldn't be there…Tonight Yuki would be sleeping in an empty bed…Unless he decided to sleep on the couch again, as he had been for the past four nights.

It wasn't the same without Shuichi in it….

Too big…

Too cold…

Yep…couch again…

~*~

To be continued….

Probably either tomorrow or later today ^-^'''

Please review?


End file.
